Right
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: Gordon was just sick of that word. Everything spiralling out of control around it was from a desire to hold a record for the First Submarine in Space. And he had every reason to try and achieve it. Spoilers for 'Long Haul' S2E22 (25/11/17).


I've no clue where this came from, I just hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Well?"

"Uh..."

"Come on, please!"

"A-are you sure you want-"

"Yeah! Definitely. Space is awesome!"

"I thought you hated space?"

"Oh... Hi, John."

Brains took that as a chance to escape, much to Gordon's protest when he finally realised that was the engineer's game.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." John gave him a strange look, but didn't debate it further. Maybe that was because Virgil made his way back into the lounge. From the way the red head was watching the younger, the blonde knew he _knew._ It meant Alan had to have told him, likely he connected the elder after Brains told him there was nothing he could do. John didn't say anything, and the eldest blonde could only assume that was a tactical play.

Still, Virgil seemed to pick up on _something_ being behind the silence and looked up at them both from where he sat on the sofa.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." He repeated. Virgil looked a little perturbed and John shook his head, a frown he was trying to conceal clear. "What? Nothing."

"I don't think Gordon calling space 'awesome' is nothing." The eldest of them all finally threw out and - he didn't see the motivation - Virgil suddenly burst out laughing. He was confused, John was definitely _muddled_ enough for the galaxy to feel it.

"I've missed something."

It wasn't hard to spot that as the truth for once and Gordon held on tightly to the reply he probably should have given - 'me too'. Oh no, he was going to pretend he knew exactly what was going on. So he played along.

That made the spaceman of the family incredibly confused, for a genius anyway.

"Have you inhaled something?"

"What John?"

"On re-entry?" Virgil frowned, but said nothing to the 'incident' as he was calling it. John knew they were taking Thunderbird Two into space, so Gordon supposed it was logic which led the middle child to believe the other knew nothing.

Virgil had been adamant when he returned to the island for them _not_ to tell John about the incident. It was probably wise too. For whilst the red-head had an aversion to the Earth, it didn't mean he cared any less for his brother's upon it. He'd worried about them greatly when he was up on Five (so pretty much all the time) and even worse when he knew they were on rescues. Virgil had decided that the lack of catastrophe meant John didn't have to know.

He'd walked in on this conversation half way through and was instantly sworn to secrecy if he ever wanted to eat a Celery Crunch Bar again - which, _duh_ , of course he did. Alan had returned later when Scott was taking Conrad home and Virgil was seeing to his Thunderbird. It made sense now actually, for why Alan had shirked away, scuttling quickly from the room when he added to the conversation, 'Virgil said don't mention the incident to John'.

 _Because the kid already had._

Oh, it all made perfect sense. To him at least. And he wasn't even the academic. Did that make everyone else thick or just obtuse? He'd have to go with the bigger word: they'd probably take less offence and he'd look smarter in the process.

"No." Virgil's laughter had died by now as he issued the answer and John nodded as though nothing weird had ever occurred.

"Right."

It fell silent.

He felt uncomfortably as though there were two pairs of eyes watching him (most likely because there was) and became aware that he was still stood in the middle of the lounge looking like an idiot. He knew he'd lost it when he walked backwards to get to the sofa, nearly tripping over his own feet. And yes, predictably the best big brother in the world (you could guess who he meant) burst back into laughter. He heard a far away snigger and could almost have glared daggers.

"Has Brains created a new type of laughing gas I should know about?" John queried.

"He will have for me when I get my thinking brain on again." Virgil shut up instantly. _Serves him right._ Even John looked a little unsettled and there was no way he could get anywhere near his elder brother.

 _Unless Brains agrees to adapt Thunderbird Four._

"No, Gordon just wants him to turn Four into a Space Submarine."

John sent him the strongest frown he thought he'd ever seen. "You're joking."

He was wordless, instead biting his lip to try and hold in the answer. He really wasn't, but considering what John knew – that he wasn't meant to know – he knew the elder wouldn't be keen on the idea.

"Yeah. Just pulling his leg."

"What?" Virgil looked confused. "You were interested."

He shrugged, thinking it might be better to let the conversation drop. Besides, he wanted it to be a quiet surprise. Just in case the day ever came and he could actually prank John. He wasn't supposed to prank the elder when he was on Earth due to some technical babble about gravity and adjustment which Scott had given them. He couldn't really say he'd listened, but the glare the eldest gave him everytime they were expecting John's arrival warded him off it with ease. And of course, Thunderbird Five was untouchable. Certainly with EOS for a guard dog. He wasn't even going to get close. The AI still wouldn't take a message form him. In fact, the last time he called only for EOS to answer, she'd cut the link entirely.

They were definitely the squabbling kids.

"What happened to _'could you blame a guy for asking'_?"

He wasn't sure what he could say to that, because he'd _said_ it, after all.

"Well you couldn't." John answered for him after a moment. "Space is amazing."

"Right." Virgil started again and was almost certain he felt his head fall onto his knees.

"Not this again."

"Again."

"Just don't ask him which Thunderbird is the coolest." He whined, wondering if John could even hear his muffled words.

"Why would I? He'll say Thunderbird Two-"

"Right."

"Oh…" John just had to go one better than _ask_ , didn't he? He had to _state_ it. You couldn't settle for anything less than brilliant, the best, or the best in the world with John. He was too smart for anything less.

"I'd say Thunderbird Five, and you'd say Thunderbird Four."

"Right." He had to agree with that. John was spot on: of course, they'd all say their own ships. Virgil seemed to have noticed something different, smiling as brightly as he had at the prospect of taking Two to space and pointing clearly to him.

"It's catching on!" John smiled, realising way before it clicked with him what he'd said.

" _Oh…_ " He was done. He was just _done._ Give him a nice quiet brother free evening now please. Some Celery Crunch Bars and a few episodes of his favourite show in the comfort of the lounge would do. If he got that in the next few hours he'd be amazed.

"The only non-biased judge would be EOS."

 _Oh no…_ correction: maybe now he was done.

He had to ask, "Why not Grandma or Brains?"

"Grandma's family – she'd probably choose Shadow to avoid _your_ squabbling." He narrowed his eyes. Later he and Virgil would be having a chat about that statement.

"And Brains helped to build them. He's bound to have a favourite." John continued, which was also most likely a true point, but it was annoying still.

"EOS is family – sort of." Virgil nor John seemed bothered by this, so he went one further as it suddenly clicked in his head. "And she lives with _you_ , so she'll choose Five!"

"I don't think… Wait, yeah, she would."

"See!" He climbed up onto the sofa without even thinking about it. "There is no judge."

John said nothing, simply frowned at him. That prompted him to look himself up and down until he realised he was breaking the rules _again._ Scott had nearly had a heart attack he last time he and Alan had stood on the sofas to have a pillow fight rather late at night because they were both too awake to sleep, yet too tired to be awake. In fairness to them though, he always thought the eldest had walked in at the worst possible moment.

"Unless we listen to the fans." Virgil's simple sentence pulled him from his musings and he quickly sat back down, trying to make it look like it was of his own execution. A huff was the best option he could come up with, the sulking child usually always a success for him. He'd been able to throw brilliant tantrums as a child.

"We are not listening to a bunch of outsider's opinions." This was between them as far as he was concerned, but the smile on Virgil's face was beginning to make him think otherwise.

It was with great smugness that the middle child proclaimed, "Only because you know I'd win."

He was trying determinedly to quickly think up a witty comeback.

"Actually, you'd be surprised what people think." Oh, so what, he was meant to believe John trawled the network now to find that answer? _Idiot,_ he cursed himself. EOS probably did it for him.

"Love invisible Thunderbirds they never see, do they?"

John gave him no answer, but a rough shrug spoke volumes. He really felt like a sulking child now. Virgil seemed to take much amusement from this.

"Losing your love of space."

"You can talk."

" _I'd_ go again."

"I still want to go." He proclaimed, trying not to lose any ground, and it was true. He did want to go, just in Thunderbird Four, and ideally nowhere near EOS, or anything said AI could take control of.

"Well, look Gordon, as glad as I am that you know see how great space is-" _More like how great Thunderbird Four would be in space, but ok, go with it, Gordon._ Anything for a quiet life by now, "But please don't try anything with Four."

Maybe it wasn't wise, at least until the re-entry system was tested further. He didn't want to burn up on re-entry, to lose Thunderbird Four or be put in that position. Not to mention the repercussions. No, he'd wait, but one day he would do it. He'd set another record then, for the 'First Submarine in Space'.

He should have listening to the tingling Famous Squid Sense of his warning of danger. He regretted _not_ paying it any mind as soon as the red-head continued.

"We do after all have Thunderbird Three if you're _that_ desperate to visit. I don't think my nerves could take another situation like with Thunderbird Two."

He was sure he heard something in his direct elder's spine click as he instantly snapped out of restful slouching. "What do you mean?"

"Sorry?"

"What you just said." As John frowned, even he could see that Virgil needed to have made that sentence a lot clearer for the elder. _Really, for a genius…_ Virgil might have realised it himself had his brown, earthy eyes not turned to saucers.

"Sorry…" John answered, unsurely, and if now was the right time to laugh he would have done so _out-loud_. "What do I mean by saying-"

"No, no, you said _'another situation like with Thunderbird Two'._ What did you mean by _that_."

"What happened with Thunderbird Two."

"Yes, John I heard that part. What I don't understand is how you know."

"You weren't planning on telling me." It wasn't accusatory or angered at all, a plain statement of evaluation.

"I didn't want you to be worrying about me." Because thy all knew John would have. Sometimes he'd even go so far as he blame himself for sending them to answer the call. He could see Virgil's reasoning for _not_ telling him, but at the same time he could see Scott's argument for telling him, at least a condensed version. Of course, he'd hadn't really had the chance to evaluate. He'd just been told.

Still… it was an opportunity for him, as he lifted his feet onto the sofa, lounging back.

"He thinks _you'll_ have a heart attack."

"Best of intentions." Virgil interrupted, correcting what he could assume was an annoying statement. He loved to be annoying people. Humour was his trickery, a weapon of sorts.

John still wasn't taking any bait from the line, his tone as neutral as ever, even if there was anger boiling up beneath, "I can imagine that, but surely you'd have had to tell me at some point."

Virgil did seem a little guilty at that. "I was going to hope not-"

"I was sworn to secrecy."

"-But you seem to know already-"

" _Threatened_ , technically." He'd didn't hide the fact he shot a glare towards Virgil. He was perfectly safe whilst John knowing was the topic of conversation. Definitely as he held the cards.

"From _somewhere_."

"With no Celery Crunch Bars!" He held his hands up, as though that along with the statement would lead John to believe him. He really would do anything to not lose his access to his favourite snack. John did just see, to be looking between the pair of them, but not in confusion. The red head was in his element with communications, especially those of his brothers. And this was what he'd grown up with.

He'd been expecting a much greater sentence in response though, hopefully something in his favour. Yet it seemed some eclipse must be staunching John's genius as slowly he answered.

"Right."

" _Definitely_ catching!" Virgil beamed happily, but he felt like throwing himself onto the floor. After banging his head on the arm of the sofa, he thought that might have been the better option. John just gave Virgil a small smile until the middle child remembered _what_ he'd been talking about. "So how did you know?"

And he just couldn't help chuckling. It did pull a pair of green and of brown orbs to him though.

" _You."_ He still wasn't afraid though. Virgil couldn't touch him. There was no case. "I knew it."

He held his hands up again.

"Hey, Virge, you threatened me with no Celery Crunch Bars. I wouldn't dare."

"I believe him." John answered, which of course, was true – because there was no way the elder didn't remember _who_ had told him. Oh no, John was just trying to play for time. He'd most likely try and fob Virgil off with a story that he heard it over the radio eventually, anything to try and cover for Alan. Since it would of course, be in the younger's favour for him to admit to it. After all, if he did tell John before the pact was made, then he was safe. That would only be fair. Of course, John had no clue when the agreement to keep silent was made, so he probably couldn't be certain of Alan's safety either.

"Ok…" The pilot still didn't sound convinced, but something else seemed to occur to him. "Has Scott talked to you?"

"When he launched, for a route and some details on landing, yes."

"Nothing else?"

He smiled, unavoidably. John seemed to be stuck in a very awkward position now. Whatever he said was going to incriminate one of his brothers.

"No."

Virgil frowned.

 _Really?_ He'd have thought it should have been simple from the start. Well, once eliminating him from the enquiries anyway. It seemed to be coming to the middle child slowly though, visually ticking over in his mind. John seemed to watching with very bated breathe.

"But then… Alan!"

It was unfortunate for the youngest blonde that he chose _that_ moment to walk in. At least he had the sense at the sound of his name to halt and glance around. He seemed to put two and two together from seeing the expressions on the three of their faces. That, and the way Virgil was almost on his feet, running.

Alan ran first, and he just had to hope he could keep up the pace if he was going to survive. Virgil really was quite annoyed. And an annoyed Virgil was like a burning fire. He was a lot stronger than Alan too.

It amazed him that John could look guilty, even though he wasn't responsible for throwing the youngest in the deep end.

"Are you going to help him?"

"Are you kidding me, John? I can finally have some peace and quiet." He didn't the miss the roll of the red-head's green eyes.

"That's harsh." He simply shrugged. "Alan told me whilst it was happening. I doubt he was sworn to silence at that point."

"No." That was the honest answer, and maybe… maybe if he was feeling a little more-brotherly today he would have helped. But 'right' had winded him up and so had not being able to accompany Virgil for the grand first trip. Not to mention the lack of quiet days they'd had recently. He was _going_ to have a quiet evening, world be damned. Gordon Tracy was signing off from duty.

"So?"

"I'd suggest you try and get a hold of Virgil and tell him that." John shook his head, but still it wasn't with malice. If anyone could see through his jesting at his brothers, then it was the one of the who didn't understand practically any other humour on the planet.

"You're a piece of work."

"I'm the best of us."

John's eyebrows raised. "Says you."

"Well I'm not saving anyone but myself tonight. Grandma's on the cooking prowl again."

"Good thing I'm up here." Ok, he'd given John that one.

"No need to brag." And just for the sake of it, because the pull was so strong, and _oh,_ really, _why not?_ He just had to go one better, "Thunderbird Four is the coolest!"

"R _igh_ t-"

"No! Don't say that word, it's banned!"

"Whatever you say. Excuse me while I try to contact Virgil."

"If you do, tell him to murder Alan quietly." It was silent for a moment as he looked back to settle himself against the sofa and he was sure John had signed off, even though he hadn't heard the system beep to signal it.

"Scott's about to land, by the way." Oh so John had seen that and decided to wait to give him the news. And as though to write it in concrete, along came Thunderbird One's engine. "Have a peaceful evening, Gordon."

Of course he would.

Or at least he'd try.

In the space of time it took for Scott to land, he sat in the silence. He was surprised when his brother entered the lounge from the long route, his eyes searching and scouting. Clearly he'd been expecting a welcome or something. He waved to the pilot, who acknowledged him before continuing his sweep, looking as though he was going to start looking beneath lamp shades for the missing brothers the blonde doubted he'd find.

 _Let's see…_ Alan's go to 'trying to lose a chaser' routes… _Jungle._ He'd definitely head down there via the slip path from the side of the house. Scott wouldn't stand a chance at catching them up, so finding the third and fifth child was bound to prove a challenge.

He seemed to twig on that though and frowned at the continuing silence. The pilot glanced to John's portrait as though he was expecting his direct younger to call too. It did make him wonder… _What is he waiting for?_

"What's going on, Gordon?"

"Oh you know, the Tracy family when we're not being International Rescue." He was aware he sounded a little sarcastic as he tried to hold in the laughter, tried to resist letting on to what _was_ going on. It would be far more fun for Scott to have to guess. Maybe that was it: he'd probably been expecting Virgil to be working on Thunderbird Two, he to be sleeping, and John and Alan to be talking. That was a pretty standard image for that situation. Or he and Alan would be raiding the kitchen… _please let that cross his mind!_

He really had to _zip_ it to stop the laughter rolling through his lips.

After a moment of silent frowning, Scott seemed to take this for what it was, and made the fatal move of heading down to the kitchen to try and find everyone else.

 _Yes!_

He had to smirk.

No way was he going to rescue Scott from sampling Grandma's new attempt at mince pies. Oh no. He was just dandy here with the next box set of Buddy and Ellie's adventures. It was the sure way he knew he wasn't going to be disturbed at all, as he picked up the packet of Celery Crunch Bars he'd left on the table.

This was going to be his perfect evening.

* * *

It hadn't been very long when a beep filtered into his mind as he took another bite of the bar, followed by a voice he'd seriously hoped wouldn't be behind the call. A certain Lady from England inviting _him_ to a party for once might have been nice.

"Gordon?"

"Please tell me this is a social call?" John said nothing. He sighed and swung his legs around. "I just had to think it."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll go save Scott." He climbed to his feet as though climbing the Anderbad Mountains. _Really? Now? He'd just sat down comfortably!_

"Save Scott?" Yes, he was most annoyed that he _had_ to.

"Long story. Short version: he's lucky."

John clearly got the full story from Scott later. He had to have. For John was the only person who could have told Grandma _exactly_ when they would be returning so she could be lying in wait for them with plates of 'treats' to try for the upcoming Christmas.

And of course, it occurred to him then that he'd disclosed Grandma's activity to John – _Idiot that he was in opening his blinking mouth!_ He still portioned some blame to Scott though.

All he could say was: he really hoped International Rescue had a busy Christmas.

Never did he say that lightly either.

And never did he have a bigger reason to turn Thunderbird Four into a space-able craft.

"Virgil?"

"Hmm." The middle child sounded as bored of eating, stuck in the hanger, as he did; the sound coming from a lump of mince pie he was still attempting to find the courage to swallow. He couldn't blame the elder.

"I'm going to go to space in Thunderbird Four."

"Good for you."

"Well, it means I can get him back. _Right_?"

And at that, Virgil looked at him with a raised brow. He could only smile. Yes, he'd stolen his elder brother's response – which he'd done naught except _complain_ about, but what else was he meant to do? There was no way Alan would take him up there if he knew the intention, and Scott put the limits in place when the red-head was here. EOS wouldn't let him access the space elevator even if it was a life and death situation, not to mention he doubted John would be that foolish.

Besides, who wouldn't want to go to space, _right_?


End file.
